La Vipra
by bitchynovich
Summary: OOC and AU. A super model Shizuru and a dancer/ stripper Natsuki. how will things work between the two?   One-shot. Pls do review ;


**A/N: Long time no update ee? haha sorry about that..and sorry that this one isnt GED. This one actually is just a one-shot of ShizNat. Somewhat related to GED (my other story) i thought of making this an 'extra' to GED but their personalities and the situation are different so, just one-shot. I always want to read something like this situation, but i cant find any so i made one. **

**This is also my late B-day gift for Natsuki, i want to update on her birthday but im just too busy. And also a break to all Shizuru fans who are more likely hate me for making Shizuru somewhat weak at GED! gomen! **

**And oh! my birthday gift to myself also =D **

**So my honeybunch and sweet readers, this is for you! Hope you like it! and pls do review!**

**WARNING: If you dont like an aggressive Natsuki, in denial Shizuru and a not-so-shy Yukino then this is not for you! **

**THANKS: thanks to my BETA neko-youji! mua..and to all that are reviewing and supporting Green-Eyed-Devil (GED) i APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH!**

**

* * *

**

**-LA VIPRA-**

**By: bItchynOvIch**

**Pairing: Shizuru and Natsuki**

**

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen," yelled the host of the fashion show, the excitement in her voice was ignited with the wind, the twinkle in her eyes was competing with the lights. The audience was just as excited as she was. "…I proudly introduce to you, my signature model for tonight! Let's welcome the alluring _La Vipra!"_

In the middle of the madly applauding crowd Shizuru walked out on stage and moved towards the catwalk; it was as if she was floating instead of walking. She was five foot seven, slim but with rounded curves that caused everyone to drool. She radiated class and elegance, had an aura about her that made everyone take a closer look. Her slim but voluptuous frame, legs that ran forever that stopped traffic even in Paris.

She was competing against all the famous supermodels around the world. Her face was enough to make every magazine fight just to have her grace their glossy front covers.

And as always, she wore her trademark. A mask that resembled large snake eyes, big enough to hide her crimson ones, it also had snake skin print. At the end of her walk she always threw her mask into the waiting audience and every single person wanted to catch her mask, man or woman.

She wouldn't be surprised if after the show hundreds of invitations were waiting for her, that was always the case.

She wore a thin gown designed by the famous fashion designer who was also the producer of the fashion show- the neckline was teasing everyone; making it seem as though the gown would fall at any moment, only just being held by her nipples.

Shizuru had porcelain, soft and creamy skin which looked sleek and lustrous against the overhead lights. Some of the models used thongs for their under wear but not _La Vipra; s_he wore nothing beneath the soft cloth that curved around her perfect bottom. It always left something for the wild imaginations of the audience. They were all staring at her with hunger, lust and longing in their eyes, throats were dry and the atmosphere smelt of wine.

But it didn't excite her any more, all over the world, every place she went she got the same reaction. She was torn between dry amusement and pleasure; she loved her job but it was starting to bore her.

Her covered eyes roamed the sea of faces around and her gaze locked onto a woman sitting alone at a table by the far corner of the stage. The woman sat cross legged, her intense emerald eyes stared back into bloody red ones and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

_Black or mid-night blue?_ She contemplated the strangers hair colour.

The stranger wore jeans, tight and worn with matching menacing black boots.

On this occasion wherein people wore clothes to either impress or show off she was the only one who wore casual clothes, wore jeans! And yet she didn't seem to be out of place, instead the beauty of the raven haired woman alone was outstanding.

And the way she stared at Shizuru was not something new. She saw the same look in everybodys eyes at the moment.

What was new was the thumping of her heart and she suddenly became conscious, she felt shivers run down her spine from the intensity of the womans emerald eyes. All of a sudden her heart was beating erratically and she almost faltered her steps which was ridiculous!

Before she could turn she saw her smile - if the slight twitch of those red-pouty lips could be called a smile. Then the raven haired woman raised her hand in a mocking salute.

And to her consternation, for the first time in her modelling career she had forgotten to throw her mask to the waiting audience. _Damn her! _She didn't remember anything or anyone that had affected her this great in her twenty-five years of living.

_Just her…_

She was walking back towards the dressing room and she didn't even notice the loud uproar of the crowd outside. She harshly pulled her mask off and threw it into the far corner. Then the unbidden image of the emerald-eyed woman flashed in her mind, taking a deep calming breath she closed her eyes tightly to erase the image but there it was. For a short moment that their eyes meet her traitor mind had already captured every single detail of the strangers face.

But there was also something dark and threatening in her. An unfathomable depth. A quality that most people would find attractive.

"Congratulations, _La Vipra!" _Misaki - the famous designer and the co-producer of the show greeted her. "You are the reason darling, why the tickets were sold out. Anyway like always, we'll proceed to my place." Misaki glanced at each model. " Girls, lets meet at 'MYSTHICA'.You know the place."

"Yes, Misaki!" the girls happily chorused.

"And remember, girls, behave. There are many well-known people who are going to the bar tonight. If you know what I mean." Misaki winked at the girls before turning her attention back to Shizuru.

"Misaki-san, please. Can I-"

She shook her head vigorously. "No…no…no! The night is not complete if you don't come. I have already got many requests for you. You are famous for your disappearing act after the shows La Vipra, but please…just this once."

Shizuru sighed. "Misaki-"

Again, she cut her off. "Go on, darling. You should start to change. 'MYSTHICA' is in Tokyo city…" she told her the address.

"Ara, Alright," she conceded and tried to hide her irritation. "But I won't stay long."

"KYAA~ thank you darling! I'll send Betty to your suite for your clothes and the flowers."

She murmured her thanks and turned away. Unlike other models, Shizuru had her own suite on the 6th floor of the hotel while all the other girls shared a room two floors below. She moved towards her suite, she was erasing her make up using a tissue when she heard a knock.

She expected to find Misaki's assistant but when she opened the door, she was greeted by the familiar figure of the stranger.

Wearing a familiar grin, the raven-haired woman was leaning against the door jamb, one hand shoved in her jeans pocket and looking sexy as hell. Shizurus silly feminine heart took flight.

"Didn't anyone teach you to first take a look through the peep hole before opening the door?" Shizuru felt the weight of the woman's gaze slide slowly from her toes to her thighs, past her hips, waist and breasts, stopping at her own crimson eyes. "You wouldn't know what kind of danger might be waiting for you when you open the door." She was silent for a moment, quite taken by the womans husky voice.

_You are that danger._ "I can take care of myself. I am waiting for someone." Oh _god, _what is it about this stranger that unnerved her?

Dark brows arched upward. "A lover? Or one of your adoring clients?"

She didn't answer the question. "What are you doing here? And how may I ask, did you know that I am on this floor, stranger-san?"

"I am a fan," she said, as if that was explanation enough. When the woman moved to enter she was obliged to let go of the doorknob.

"If you want an autograph you can wait for me at the lobby."

The woman grinned, undaunted. "I can escort you downstairs."

Shizuru almost stomped her foot. "Please, I don't entertain strangers in my-"

"You are _La Vipra. _Supermodel. My name's Kuga Natsuki. I don't have a criminal record. I don't use illegal drugs.…you can trust me."

"I'd rather trust a snake."

"Aw, that hurts." Natsuki dramatically clutched her chest.

She rolled her eyes. She had met her likes before and knew how to handle people like Natsuki but what was different was that she enjoyed their word war.

"Alright, whatever do you want?" she playfully gave a long suffering sigh.

"I am rather impressed, you really knock the hell out of us by just walking in there, yah know?"

"Thank you." She said insincerely. "So I believe you have already said whatever you wanted. So lay off, Miss Kuga. If you are trying to pick me up, then you have the wrong woman, I know your type."

Natsuki arched an eyebrow. "And what is exactly my type?" the husky voice held a mirth of amusement.

"For a starter, you will invite me for coffee downstairs or to dine out-"an infectious laughter came from Natsuki cutting her off.

"I never thought I was so unoriginal."Natsuki said, still laughing; the kind of laugh that made her feel warm inside. She was fascinated by those twinkling emeralds, her mid-night blue hair that was dancing as she moved and those _lips._She licked her lips unconsciously.

"You were right when you said that I would invite you for coffee. I know of a place that serves the best coffee in the world…"

Shizuru began to decline and tell her that she much prefers tea but Natsuki beat her to it and said "But not now."

She frowned at her. "Not now?"

Again, that insufferable grin. "I have an earlier appointment today so lets set another time. That's why I followed you here, tomorrow afternoon perhaps?"

"A-ara…" she narrowed her crimson eyes. "Get out now or I'll call security." She threatened and turned her back to Natsuki, she hadn't even taken a step when a soft yet strong hand curled around her arm.

Her fast reflexes took over. Shizuru's fingers curled then splayed automatically, she turned with the intention of hitting Natsuki's chest hard with the heel of her hand. That would have hurt anyone had her hand hit its target but the emerald eyed woman wasn't just 'anyone'.

Her hand didn't even reach within an inch of the woman's shirt. She realized that a moment to late. Instead, strong fingers grabbed her wrist and she was pulled harshly into a pair of nice soft breasts.

Before she could produce any sort of noise the stranger's mouth was on hers, stealing the breath from her lungs. Heat burned through her. A different kind of warm that she had never ever felt flowed through her every nerve and ignited to every pore of her skin. Natsuki's lips were soft and addicting and her mouth was unapologetically hungry. She felt the muscles of her stomach contract as Natsuki's slick, wet tongue erotically slid over hers.

Her soft and firm breasts pressed against her own. Shizuru's nipples began to tingle and turned pebble-hard. One sinewy leg wedged between hers as the raven beauty rubbed her thigh against her sex. Natsuki was whispering to her what she would do to her with her lips and tongue.

Desire she never felt before numbed her mind. The next thing she knew, she was returning the kiss with total abandon. As hungry as the stranger devouring her. She was hot. Wild. Never had anyone's kiss affected her so much.

And their kisses were unashamedly carnal.

Shizuru wanted this wild enchantress. More than the kiss Natsuki was giving to her. More than the soft hand that was feeling her whole back. She wanted to know what would happen the moment their clothes – that were blocking her from tasting the womans skin - would vanish.

Her own drenched sex, with the constant rubbing was making her weak. She had only noticed that they were moving backward when the door shut. She drew her breath sharply when she felt Natsuki's hot hand massaging her aching breast. The woman was unbuttoning her shirt and she arched her body to give her access.

Then she was kissing the smooth and creamy complexion of Shizuzu's throat. Natsuki groaned when she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples drew to her fingers like magnet, suddenly her nipple was in the emerald-eyed woman's mouth and sucking it greedily.

Shizuru couldn't believe the loud moan she was hearing was her own. She was still clinging to the strangers smooth neck when Natsuki suddenly stopped kissing her and moved two steps backwards to distance herself from Shizuru.

It took a moment to register in her desire-drugged mind the sound of a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Fujino-sama…" again the nervous voice called with a knock.

Shizuru gasped then she blinked and turned to stare at Natsuki. The emerald pools of her eyes were like a furnace. She harshly pushed Natsuki out of embarrassment and quickly fixed herself.

Embers of desire were still in the green orbs as Natsuki looked at her. "We'll finish what we started. "she spoke with that low, husky voice. Turning she opened the door and let herself out.

Betty - Misaki's assistant - followed the retreating figure with her questioning eyes. In her arms were a generous amount of expensive flowers.

Still in a daze with shaky legs, Shizuru let Betty into the suite.

* * *

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

"Girls!" Misaki greeted them with a big toothy smile. Her eyes sparkled when Shizuru walked into the bar giving the other girls another air-kiss.

"I'm glad you're both here," she said, talking about Shizuru and the other girl named Yukino - one of her models who came along with Shizuru. "Come, I have a reserved seat for you, _La Vipra."_ Misaki glanced at Yukino before looking at the group of models who were occupying three seperate tables. "Why don't you join the girls, Yukino-chan?"

Yukino seemed to freeze slightly then meekly nodded. "S-sure."

"I came along with Yukino-san."Shizuru said quickly, she gently grasped Yukino's arm to emphasize her point. "We can share a table."

She met Yukino in the parking lot that evening. She saw the girl having a problem with her car and looking somewhat frustrated so she offered her help. It appeared that Yukino was also going to 'MYSTHICA' also so it didn't bother her; besides the girl was harmless.

A frown materialized on the fashion designer's forehead. "The table was reserved especially for you, Shizuru-san. I already told you that there will be a guest that would love to meet you and three's a crowd -"

"Ara…whoever the important guest may be, I am quite sure that he or she wouldn't mind if I have Yukino-san along, right?" she said sweetly but her voice held a tone that said you-should-do-what-i-say and she honestly would be glad if Yukino would sit with her.

Whoever turned out to be Misaki's guest, it would be best if she's not alone. Not that she couldn't take care of herself from unwanted overtures but she didn't feel like arguing tonight.

"So where's that reserved table for us?"

The fashion designer let out a defeated sigh before forcing herself to accompany them to the reserved table close to the stage.

Shizuru roved her eyes around her. She had been to almost everywhere around the world but ironically, not inside a gay bar. _Until today…_she just wasn't interested. She also ditched any parties' right after a show; one of the reasons why she appeared so mysterious to the press.

This was her first time. Actually, she didn't know what to expect, though she wasn't totally ignorant of what 'happened' in here.

On stage, there were two female dancers who were dancing sensually in rhythm with the music that was blending with the atmosphere of the place. She almost grimaced at her distaste of the dancers but she kept her face neutral and void of any emotion she actually felt. She had no right to judge people on their chosen jobs.

She saw most of the models sat at their respective seats. Some beamed and waved at her, eyes filled with adoration and astonishment while some didn't even bother to hide their arching brows, shamelessly showing hatred and jealousy. She replied with a façade smile.

She once again inspected the gay bar. It looked elegant, beautiful, and the interior actually had class. The leather benches on booths were inviting and comfortable, the overhead lighting was subdued, it was like one of those clubs in Nevada.

The centre stage that was just three steps away from their booth had a spotlight that was following every move of the dancers. The dancers or on this point, strippers, were wearing just enough – close-to-nothing - clothes to cover their bodies most intimate parts.

On their upper half; you could hardly call it a bra… it more of resembled strings that dangerously clung to the '_dancers'_ body whilst their lower half was covered by colourful flags that were circling their moving hips.

Both '_dancers'_ were 'holding' or should she say groping their breasts and privates underneath the skimpy cloth as if pleasuring themselves. Teasingly giving the somewhat entertained audience a glimpse of their intimates. She saw the girls were giggling and she almost rolled her eyes.

"Here's your table ladies." Misaki said pointing at the booth, the style was different from all the others.

The fashion designer called the waiter for the ladies orders. "Get their orders and be sure to comply with their needs." She whispered to the waiter who nodded then she stooped to Shizurus level. "I will wait for my client outside, darling." Then she gave Yukino an exasperated look.

"She didn't like me sitting with you." Yukino commented, a small smile hovering on her lips.

"Ara, I know." She sighed inaudibly. She bet Misaki's client would be another millionaire DOM or horny 'mommas'. She gave her attention to the waiting waiter and gave her order.

"I would like tea please." She politely said and turned to asked Yukino who was sitting in front of her with her back to the stage. "What about you?"

"Ice tea would be fine."

"Anything else ladies?" the waiter asked.

"That would be all, thank you." Shizuru replied.

Though she didn't really like to look at the strippers…ahem _dancers_, she didn't have a choice because the stage was practically in front of her face and where could she possibly turn her attention to if not to the moving bodies? It would be hypocritical to show disgust since she willingly came to this place.

The 'dancers' started to hold the flags that were at least covering their womanhood. She summoned all the gods for her face not to crack and show emotion so she switched her attention to the crowd. She noticed that she barely saw any men, the rest of the audience together with the models were female.

A few costumers started to approach the waiting models, she noticed that she had already saw most of them in either the hotel or at the show.

In her peripheral vision she saw that the strippers were now starting to untie the flags, she gave her attention to Yukino. She saw Yukino's shock and her slight grimace but it changed back neutral as fast as it came.

Yukino caught her attention and for the first time she took a closer look at her face, realizing that she was beautiful in a different way. She looked more like a foreigner than Japanese; brownish, reddish hair and lime green eyes. Her shiny bob-cut short hair moved around her oval face.

"Have you been in this place before or the like?" she asked in a slightly louder voice for the other girl to hear her.

"This is my first time." Yukino answered facing her. "Like you, I don't get to party after a show. I wonder how those women accept this kind of job? I mean showing their privates."

Shizuru giggled. "Maybe because, they are after all, lesbians and quite comfortable showing off to other women as well?"

Their conversation was cut as their orders arrived.

* * *

**Back stage**

**

* * *

**

At the back stage, Natsuki was interacting with the waiters. She couldn't sit with the costumers like she did at the hotel. She was already there before and most of the costumers outside were famous people if not fashion designers and someone might recognize her. She didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, you're late." One of the waiters said when he saw her. He was holding a tray and on his way to the kitchen. "Anyway, my name is Masashi Takeda. It's a pleasure to work with you."

"How do you know it's me?" she asked in her natural husky voice whilst frowning. Under his long sleeve white polo uniform and black boots hid a hard, muscled body.

Takeda smiled wryly. "I would know. Your stance, your height, and your body build, feminine…yes but strong and toned. You don't look like a waitress and definitely not a dancer."

"Fuck." she murmured, cautiously looking at her surroundings. "This is a private party." she whispered back, picking up a tray. "If you noticed me then someone's bound to notice me too."

The guy with the scar on his face laughed at her looking very much entertained making her frown and glare at him. "Because I know the type. They don't but you're sure to attract attention. Especially in this kind of bar, lesbians are all over the place for crying out loud!"

Before Natsuki could reply a middle aged woman had moved closer to them, looking at the tray in her hands. "Hey, who is this? Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the woman asked while looking at her up and down, from her tight fitting shirt to her faded jeans.

"She just got here, boss." Takeda answered. "She's going to change now."

"No need." the woman once again took a long lingering look at her before nodding contentedly to herself. "One of the dancers got a stomach bug. Substitute for her."

"What the fuck?"

The look of shock on Takeda's face didn't last long. He quickly ducked his head to hide a smirk.

"You can choose any of the costumes that are available in the dressing room." the manager continued. "Faster! Before Misaki goes ballistic."

Natsuki looked incredulously at the woman in front of her who dared to ordered her to strip, she looked terrified by the mere thought of it.

"What the - I'm sorry but I don't have any intention of displaying myself to all the fuck heads outside. Tsk " she said sarcastically.

Narrowing her eyes the manager said. "If you don't want your cute ass being kic-"

"She will dance boss." Takeda cut off the woman; giving Natsuki a warning glance before continuing. "She just won't strip or show her 'cute ass'. I hope that is enough." Natsuki glared at Takeda real hard, mentally killing this man in various different ways in her head. "And she doesn't have _'that'_ big treasure, if you know what I mean…" His voice trailed off, looking serious as if he was telling a secret though the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him.

Natsuki reddened and quickly placed her arms in front of her so-called treasure, her death glare in full force at the couple in front of her; she had just been humiliated twice in less than a minute!

_How dare he…!_

The manager once again cast a lingering look at the blushing Natsuki who tightened her hug to herself when the latter looked intensely at her chest. Frowning, the other said. "Alright…alright. We had dancers who didn't strip in the past but you have yummy abs, maybe you should take off your shirt." The woman looked at her maliciously. "And you have a very pretty face which should do it."

Then she turned and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Takeda was shaking while clutching his stomach, trying really hard to stop laughing but failing miserably.

"You find this amusing?" the blunette asked irritated, still hugging herself as if Takeda would again say something about her 'treasures'.

_I will smash his face in first, even his mother wont recognize him if he says anything about my…treasure._

"You want to blow your cover?" the man replied, doing his very best to look serious and like the manager a while ago, cast a lingering glance at her. "Do you know how to dance? I don't think strip dancing was included in SEAL training." Then he burst into laughter.

"IDIOT!" her jaw clenched as Takeda's laugher intensified. One of the female dancers walked out from the stage and looked at them. "Who's next?"

"She's coming." Takeda said, giving her a hard push while pacifying his laughter. "Good luck," he offered with his annoying smirk.

_ARGH! You annoying bastard, I will beat you into a pulp as soon as I have the chance..!_

Natsuki took her tight shirt off and furiously threw it at Takeda's laughing face before she turned away.

* * *

**Outside**

**

* * *

**

A few minutes had past and still no dancer came when the music had started again. Shizuru was bored to death. Another ten minutes and she was out of this bar whether Misaki's client would appear or not.

"This one has her pants on." Yukino whispered amusedly, lime green eyes were rooted to the stage. "And wow! Look at those abs, how come she looks so feminine with those yummy abs."

Shizuru lazily focused her bloody red eyes at the stage. Blue-black converse met her eyes.

_Ara…the other dancers were bare footed…_

Curiously, she looked up from the rubber shoes, past the tight faded blue jeans that had seen better days, past the dancers hard yet smooth abs, past her small yet perfectly endowed breasts covered by an impressive lacy black bra and to the dancers …familiar face!

She was thankful for the loud booming music as Yukino didn't hear the sharp gasp that she wasn't able to control from escaping. In addition to Yukino's change in position, the girl turned her back completely to her to be able to focus to the stage or specifically to the dancer on stage.

It was her!

The stranger that she had passionately made love to was a striper! Shizuru thought with shock and dismay so intense it became anger.

She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life until a short while ago, that she had difficulty even meeting Betty's eyes. She could still feel the heat from what had occurred between her and the blunette earlier. Whether she would admit it or not, she was looking forward to what the blunette had said.

Yukino looked her way. Shizuru was frowning. "Hey, why the face? You look angry."

She forced a smile and shook her head. "Don't worry, I just feel a headache coming on because of the loud."

"I know the feeling." then Yukino turned her gaze back to the woman dancing. "Take a look at this dancer. She is the most beautiful of them all and take a look at her body. Yummy…and oh boy she is_ sexy_…"

Shizuru was starting to get annoyed. "Ara, even so..." she trailed off. She noticed that almost all of the customers in the bar had their undivided attention on the didn't like the way the other girls were looking at the blunette. "There are no sane people who would dance there and show their private parts." She continued maliciously wanting to erase the memory of the strangers kiss, of her hot tongue on her breast.

"I want to reverse my opinion Fujino-san. Perhaps dancing is just a job." Yukino said defending the dancer.

It almost made her laugh! Just a while ago, Yukino was complaining about these women displaying their all to crowd and now?

"My god! She's really the sexiest among the dancers and look at that yum-yum body, not even an ounce of extra flesh. I love her silky hair; look how it moves in rhythm with the music."

"So now you are attracted to a gay dancer, huh?" she couldn't help the sarcasm in her tone from slipping but thankfully Yukino didn't notice it.

"Oh god! I wonder why she still has her pants on. She is supposed to have a costume, a bandana or skimpy fabric wrapped around her narrowed hips!"

"Maybe she had a nasty skin bruise or something." the brunette replied bitingly. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she was starting to talk non-sense which was very unlike her. She can't help it! And the way the crowd responded to the blunette didn't help at all. What she said earlier was obviously a lie. She doubted that there was even a slight flaw on the blunettes skin.

She flushed and a certain heat ran down her spine at the memory of that smooth and creamy skin.

"Or she might strip slowly. Their styles differ from each other right?" Yukino said with a sly smirk, glancing at her briefly. "This is certainly more exciting than the first three dancers. I like her style." Yukino laughed softly.

Shizuru took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying her very best to calm herself. When she was calm enough, she felt a pair of eyes boring down onto her. Automatically she looked up and was met with the most beautiful emerald orbs. Though the place was dark those bright eyes were all she could see beaming in the dark together with the blunette's shadowy figure.

Her breath was caught in her throat at the intensity of those eyes. She leant backward as if the mere stare was burning her.

_There goes my calm..._

Suddenly wishing she had her tea to calm herself as her breathing became slightly erratic.

She then broke their staring contest and focused her attention on Natsuki's dance. The blunette's moves were very distinctive compared to the other dancers whose privates were purposely teasing and tempting the crowd. Natsuki did none of those but had everybody's eyes on her nevertheless.

The dance was seductive without trying. She noticed the rippling of her muscles as her sinewy arms and body swayed and moved; her narrow hips rocked with the music and all the while those forest eyes never left hers as Natsuki danced erotically.

As if the blunette were making love . . . .with her!

Shizuru felt as though she was a hot water and at any moment she would evaporate. There was a warm feeling running down her body. It was like a snake twisting around her body and little by little trying to snatch away her ability to breath.

She felt as if her lungs were about to burst. Her lips parted as she greedily sucked in air. She was aroused! She could not believe Natsuki affect her this much by just a stare and a dance!

She could have kicked herself. She didn't need this kind of sensation. The girl was a dancer slash stripper, for crying out loud!

A very _sexy, hot stripper _and a _good kisser_ for that.

_Look anywhere but at her. Focus on the customers and pretend that you are amused at their reactions..._said somewhere deep in her.

But Shizuru wasn't able to tear away her red-blood eyes, as if her crimson orbs had a mind of their own saying that there is no other beautiful sight it wished to see other than those forest eyes. She heard the gasp of the other customers surrounding her. My god! Nastuki hadn't even stripped off a piece clothing other than her top but the response she got from the audience was unanimous.

She was feeling extremely hot and the more she stared back at Natsuki the more aroused she became if that was even possible. The feel of the blunette's hot breath on her skin, her luscious lips and her muscle tight in her sex was still fresh in her mind and she hated herself for not being able to erase that brief sensual encounter from her memory.

She glanced at Yukino; the girl was gaping at the dancer. Was she as affected as she was? She mentally shook her head. The stranger's sensual dance was dedicated to her, and only for her. As if no one existed besides the two of them and if she was correct, by the looks of it, Natsuki was as aroused as she was because of her.

If that was self-conceit, so be it but her eyes were trained on her as she danced.

Natsuki was rocking and moving in rhythm with the music. Her face was almost expressionless but her eyes were hot and wild, expressing savage desire. Shizuru was aware that some of the customers were now looking at her oddly for what the dancer was doing. It was as if she was rooted to her seat, she could feel her body sweating. All of a sudden, it felt like the air conditioning wasn't functioning.

Then the dancers hand went to the snap of her faded jeans causing Shizuru to gasp. The place went silent, everyone was frozen still and anticipating what would the dancer would do next.

Natsuki took her time unsnapping her jeans while dancing provocatively. Her emerald eyes still glued to Shizurus crimson ones, telling her that she was doing it for her, emulating the sexual act.

She stared hard at Natsuki's faded blue jeans; daring them to drop down. She was thankful when she noticed they were completely zipped up. Her pulse started to pick up speed but she willed herself to be calm. This was ridiculous! How could she get turned on by this kind of girl?

To her horror she was dancing her way toward their table, unzipping her jeans slowly. From the overhead lights, she could see the dancer's lacy black panties.

_ARA!_

Would she strip after all? What would she do now that she was sure Natsuki was coming to her table?

"S-She's coming to you, Fujino-san." Yukino stammered, due to excitement or confusion, Shizuru didnt know. "The moment she came off the stage her eyes were fixed on you. As if she was dancing only for you and the way she danced, it's like...like..." Yukino was at a lost for words.

Shizuru herself wasn't able to find anything to say. She had a feeling that at any minute her chest would burst from thumping so hard. Would Natsuki do things like the other dancers did earlier? Like going to tables and showing off their privates or even dare to stick 'it' in some model's face who would be shrieking from happiness? Wherein the dancer would use the flags to cover the woman's face and her most intimate area? Who knew what the model did at that moment?

Her fist on her lap clenched.

Embarrassment and anger mixed with an emotion so new she couldn't name it, her hands went to her throat; it felt so dry that she swallowed with difficulty.

Natsuki stopped right in front of her and Shizuru held her breath. Her black tight jeans and long-sleeved white polo shirt served no purpose now. Those intense emerald eyes were one by one unbuttoning her blouse. She unconsciously lifted her hand to the top button feeling like Natsuki was literally undressing her and she was stopping it.

The corner of the blunette's lips twitched in a sexy smirk as if reading her thoughts.

Her face was inches away from the front of the dancer's jeans; she rocked her hips in time with the music, thrusting softly, and savagely. In and out. Grinding her hips.

Shizuru controlled her gasp.

The girls hand lowered to the jeans waistband. Shizuru was forced to follow the hand with her eyes. Natsuki's front was now at her eye-level and the first thing she noticed was how creamy and smooth the girls skin really was. So porcelain and white, this just proved how wrong her statement earlier was.

Shizuru felt as though something was blocking her throat and that she needed to drink something to get rid of it but she wouldn't reach for her tea if her life depended on it. That would be showing this girl that she had affected her. She sucked in her breath as Natsuki's fingers moved to the garter of her panties.

She couldn't possibly pull her jeans and panties down in front of her? She tried to wake up from her trance. She narrowed her eyes when she looked up to meet dark emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare or I'll kill you!" she hissed, the words barely escaping her mouth but she knew that Natsuki had heard her. She heard Yukino's loud gasp.

The dancers lips curled in a familiar sexy grin. Tilting her head slightly sideways, Natsuki's fingers stayed holding her panties but they just curled around the fabric as if testing its tightness.

Then the blunette bent down. Many chorus of ''ohs'' and ''ahhs'' could be heard. Her face level with Shizurus, her breath warm on her face making her blink.

"That's kinda hypocritical, _La Vipra, _considering the way you sucked my tongue only a couple of hours ago. Or you're doing some sort of reverse psychology? Well, sweetheart, if you think I'll give you a fucking chance to see my preciousness you can think again." Natsuki whispered huskily.

"A-Ara.."

Her right hand lifted in an attempt to slap her but that would show how affected she was to what the blunette had said so she stopped herself.

Natsuki drew back and gave her an annoying smirk before turning around and hurriedly dancing her way back to the stage. At the same time Misaki got back to their table. She followed Natsuki's retreating back with her eyes then she tried to calm her racing heart.

_Breath in, breath out._

_the end (?)_

_

* * *

_'hahaha, cliffhanger even in one-shot? geez i hope i wont get any threats :D but as i say, this situation is just SO awesome for me! and i had dream of this one..so i cant resist the urge to type it out..haha hope you like it...

and as i say, this is a break to all the ShizNat fans...to my other story green eyed devil (if you still havent read it, go and check it out! ;)

MY SUPER MEGA THANKS TO ALL THAT ARE SUPPORTING ME AND MY STORIES. muaaaaaaaaa! d(^ ^)b

and oh! its my B-DAY! I WANT SOME LOVE! haha kiddin...

hope you like it as much as i enjoy making this one..! ARIGATO!

-BiTCHYNoViCH-


End file.
